


Si vis pacem, para bellum

by Ryuhzaki



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Humor, Other, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuhzaki/pseuds/Ryuhzaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Récapitulons : le SHIELD n’est plus, Hydra contrôle – presque – le monde, des fantômes refont surface, un des gamins de la Diva va provoquer l’Apocalypse et Dumm-E a renversé mon café sur la centrale du neutro-propulseur à énergie verte. Bien, je pense ne rien avoir oublié. Quelqu’un veut des shawarmas ? » S’il n’y avait eu que ça… L’humanité aurait été sauvée.<br/>« Sérieusement... C'est une flèche que j'aurais dû te planter dans le crâne quand j'en avais l'occasion... » « Comme si tu en avais envie petit moineau, tes propos me fendent le cœur ! » « Ah parce que t'en as un maintenant ? » « Ouch, touché. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  _ **"Si vis pacem, para bellum."** _

* * *

**Il était une fois…**

Je hais ta façon de me regarder, si tendre, si affectueuse… Si toi. Tout comme ta façon de te frotter la nuque lorsque tu es embarrassé. Je hais lorsque tu souris de façon si éclatante que Colgate ferait exploser ses ventes en t’embauchant. Tout comme cette petite œillade complice que tu me réserves. Je hais ce visage trop parfait. Tout comme ce corps qui l’est sans doute trop aussi. Je hais cet optimisme sans bornes que tu dégages. Tout comme ce patriotisme à vomir dont tu fais preuve. Je hais cet air triste que tu arbores en songeant au passé et aux années perdues. Tout comme le fait de savoir que tu ne seras jamais totalement à moi, avec moi.

**Je te hais à en crever. Tout autant que je l’aime. Ou peut-être est-ce l’inverse.**

Parfois, il y a des choses auxquelles on croit, d’autres non. Certaines auxquelles on refuse de croire, d’autres auxquelles on ne peut échapper. Si je te disais la vérité, me croirais-tu ?

_« Le monde court à sa perte. Vous courrez à la vôtre. Je n’invente rien, c’est écrit. Allez vérifier. »_

Et… Il y a lui. Il dit vouloir me protéger. Mais pourquoi ? Comment fait-il pour voir au-delà du masque et réussir à me regarder encore droit dans les yeux ? Je suis son exact opposé. Là où il est Vie, je suis Mort. Là où il est Jour, je suis Nuit. Ou bien est-ce l’inverse ? J’ai en moi ce secret si noir qu’il lui tordrait les entrailles de terreur. Personne ne me fait confiance, _tu_ ne devrais pas me faire confiance. _Il_ ne devrait pas me faire confiance. Je suis instable. Tantôt white, tantôt black, comme une carte de poker cornée que l’on retourne, comme une pièce de monnaie étrangère et ternie qui hésite entre pile et face. Et je ne veux plus blesser. Plus _te_ blesser. Plus _le_ blesser. Ni toi, ni lui, ni les autres, plus jamais.

_« Je viens pour le poste de maître du monde ! Ah non mais oh, les autres vont faire la queue, premier arrivé, premier servi comme on dit chez vous ! »_

J’ai cette rancœur en moi, ces mauvaises pensées, cette haine ancrée au fond de moi, comme un patrimoine génétique indésirable… Pourtant, quand il est là, je n’y arrive plus. A _te_ haïr. A _le_ haïr. Toi, lui, tous les autres.

_«  Il était une fois un très très gros monstre jeté sur Midgard par ce bon vieux Odin. Et vous savez quoi ?  
Je ne connais pas la fin. Mais je vous laisse la vivre en direct… Et en mourir. »_

La course contre la montre démarre. Mais qui la gagnera ?

 _« Ah, y a cette histoire-là aussi ! Il était une fois… C’est toujours comme ça que ça commence non ? Alors, voyons voir…_  
_Comment je vais pouvoir expliquer ça… Ah ! Mais oui ! Je sais : il était une fois de gentils Avengers et une créature à la_  
_froideur incommensurable. Et un jour… Ils crevèrent tous. Hin hin hin. »_

Vous étiez parés à toute éventualité… Sauf _celle-ci_.

_« Le Rägnarok ? C’est ce qu’on appelle chez vous l’Apocalypse. Enfin, rien de grave. On va juste tous crever. »_

**… Il était une fin.**

* * *

_**"Si tu veux la paix, prépare-toi à la guerre."**_


	2. Dixi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, je suis nouvelle sur le site, mais pas novice en matière d'écriture même si c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom. Je dois reconnaître être accro aux comics et je franchis enfin le cap (America aha) en vous proposant cette histoire. J'ai déjà trois chapitres (celui-ci inclu) d'écrits et j'essaie de faire au mieux pour ne pas me retrouver prise par le temps. J'espère que vous serez patients ! Surtout n'hésitez pas, vos remarques sont toutes bonnes à prendre et je ne crache pas sur les reviewers. Jamais. Par ailleurs, les parties du texte en italique sont des événements passés ! J'ai mis les dialogues en gras pour les faire ressortir (Edit : plus de gras pour les dialogues, une personne m'a conseillée sur le fait que cela pouvait déranger certains lecteurs donc dans le doute... Changement ! ;)) et sinon... Sinon n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. Je ne tiens pas compte du film Age of Ultron, pas pour le moment en tout cas, mais de façon générale, les autres films sont pris en compte. Je ne vois rien de plus à rajouter pour le moment si ce n'est d'apprécier ce qui va suivre ! Enjoy ! :)

**Chapitre 1 – « DIXI » (J’ai dit.)**

* * *

** Unknown. **

_Voilà une éternité que je pensais n’être plus qu’un souvenir, comme un jouet cassé que l’on oublie au fond d’un placard, mais… Quelque chose s’agite soudainement… Un gros fracas contre ma prison de glace qui se brise un bref instant pour accueillir en son sein un nouveau locataire. Je sens la vie frétiller. Pas la mienne. La tienne petite créature. Ta vie ne tient qu’à un fil… Un minuscule et fin fil de couture que l’on coupe d’un coup de ciseaux bien placé. Tu te débats mais rapidement ta chaleur corporelle chute, tu sens la vie quitter ton corps. Je sens subitement un élan de compassion m’envahir. Je ne m’en savais pas capable… Les choses se passent généralement rapidement. Oui… La Mort est rapide par ici. Un moment d’inattention et les lambeaux de chair ne sont plus que viande congelée et croustillante. T’a-t-on abandonné à ton triste sort toi aussi ? Cesse de t’en faire, de lutter... Mérites-tu ce destin auquel tu es inexorablement lié ? Ces affaires ne me concernent pas. Elles ne me concernent plus… Etrangement… Tu sembles être une bonne personne. Un sacrifice digne d’intérêt. Il y a cette douce sensation qui t’accompagne, un peu comme l’on se sent en sécurité après avoir verrouillé son chez-soi à double tour. Comme si je te connaissais. Comme si je t’avais connu. Un souffle s’échappe de ta gorge visiblement endolorie, se transformant instantanément en vapeur d’eau, puis en petits cristaux. Ton corps s’affaisse… Ton cœur ralentit lentement, tes muscles commencent à peser et tu te laisses tranquillement aller… Enfin. Je suis là. Repose-toi, je veille sur ton sommeil._

* * *

** Manhattan – Caisse n°11, supermarché.  **

\- Ca fera 16,50$.

La voix était morne. Fatiguée. La cliente quinquagénaire maugréa contre la jeunesse impolie et s’empressa de jeter ses quelques pièces à la jeune caissière qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. La journée avait été dure. Les clients n’étaient jamais contents. Entre le passage aux caisses trop lent, les réductions, les réclamations diverses et variées, mais surtout ridicules – comment ça on était obligé d’acheter TOUT le paquet de gâteaux ?! -… Il n’était pas rare de voir un membre du personnel de la grande surface se réfugier en salle de repos. Avant de se retrouver jeté dans la foule mécontente par un supérieur. Aaaah… Quelle dure vie que celle de caissière…

 - … moiselle ? Mademoiselle ?

La demoiselle en question reconnecta soudainement avec la réalité lorsqu’elle remarqua qu’une main s’agitait devant son visage. Ce fut la première chose qu’elle vit. La seconde se trouva être un _putain de bon dieu de merde de beau gosse_. La troisième chose qu’elle capta fut que cet homme semblait embarrassé pour une raison que la caissière n’avait pas encore saisie. Son regard dévia donc en direction des achats du blond aux yeux bleus - _oh bon dieu et cette chemise qui sculptait son torse !_ – qui se trouvèrent être des sous-vêtements masculins. Incrédule, la caissière se rendit alors compte qu’en effet il n’y avait aucun de ses collègues masculins en fonction et qu’évidemment, l’homme était obligé de passer à sa caisse où la foule ne se pressait pas. Pudique ? Et malgré toutes ces pensées chaotiques, le visage de la femme âgée semble-t-il d’une bonne trentaine d’années resta de marbre, parfaitement stoïque. De loin, il est probable que quelqu’un l’observant se serait demandé si elle était sur le point de rire ou de pleurer.

 - Je ne vais pas vous manger. Soupira-t-elle. 

BIP. L’article glissa sur le tapis roulant et l’Américain mit un temps avant de le récupérer, son regard fixé sur la demoiselle, et de discrètes rougeurs envahissant ses joues. Ou bien était-ce les siennes ? Elle aurait dû se faire fusiller. Elle en était sûre. Pourtant, sans qu’elle sache pourquoi, ces petites rougeurs la firent sourire. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude d’engendrer ce genre de réaction. Pour elle, toute féminité, surtout au boulot, était proscrite. Il faut dire qu’à ses débuts, le poissonnier n’avait pas été très _galant_ et le chef du rayon couches &nécessaires à mouflards avait été particulièrement _vulgaire_. Aussi, banaliser son apparence était devenu pour la jeune femme vital et jamais – _ô grand jamais_ – on ne lui avait adressé un aussi timide et adorable sourire depuis qu’elle ressemblait à… Enfin depuis qu’elle ne ressemblait plus à rien ni à personne.

 - Vous ne partez pas ?

L’homme mal à l’aise restait à la fixer et les clients commençaient à s’accumuler, mécontents. C’était amusant… Elle avait l’impression de l’avoir déjà vu à quelque part… Mais où ?

 - Ah hem si, si bien sûr alors hm… Au revoir Mademoiselle.

 Et il s’enfuit presque, comme Cendrillon le soir de son bal, si bien que la brunette se retint de se redresser sur son tabouret pour voir s’il n’avait pas laissé tomber quelque chose. _Ridicule_. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. La logique humaine n’est pas toujours à l’ordre des choses.

 - Bon alors ?! Ca vient ?

Une voix agressive la tira à nouveau de sa rêverie et elle se retint de soupirer. Foutu boulot de caissière.

* * *

** Manhattan – Salon, Tour Stark.  **

 - Hello Big Guy. Toujours vivant ? Tu t’es pas fait agresser par une horde de gamines en chaleur ? Pas de terroristes déguisés en vieux grabataires ?

La voix était moqueuse. Elle avait cette intonation qui met hors d’eux les plus stoïques. Et Captain America ne put à cet instant s’empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond. Ou tout du moins ce qu’il en restait. Non loin de lui, Anthony Stark était proprement avachi sur ce qu’il restait de son divan et pianotait sur ce qui semblait être un écran holographique. Enfin ça, le soldat ne pouvait en être sûr, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et d’aussi loin, il lui était difficile de l’assurer. Le regard bleu du nouveau venu erra et il retint un soupir en songeant au boulot qui attendait encore l’homme de métal pour reconstruire cette tour qu’il chérissait tant. Bien que celle-ci soit bientôt terminée en fait, à présent. Ne restait que la salle où Loki avait été incrusté à même le sol grâce à Hulk. Pepper avait longtemps dû batailler avec Tony qui rêvait de garder ce pan de sol comme « trophée de guerre ». Ce qui n’avait guère été au goût de Thor. Un instant, Steve se demanda d’ailleurs pourquoi il s’était réfugié chez l’insupportable milliardaire alors qu’un petit appartement dans un quartier reculé de New York l’attendait sagement depuis l’affaire du Soldat de l’Hiver. Plus il se promenait au nez et à la barbe d’Hydra et moins semblaient-ils le remarquer. Même si loger dans une tour portant le A majuscule d’Avengers n’était pas une couverture en soi. Mais bizarrement, après avoir dormi pendant près de soixante-dix ans, l’homme aux bannières de l’Amérique ne tenait aucunement à rester seul. C’était aussi Bruce quelques temps auparavant qui l’avait convaincu de rester à New York après quelques missions effectuées pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. ou, à présent, l’ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. Il n’avait appris que tardivement l’attentat mené par le Mandarin l’année précédente à l’encontre du milliardaire et toutes les complications, à Malibu et ailleurs, qui avaient suivies. Et Bruce avait été là pour guérir Mademoiselle Potts d’un virus nommé…Extremis s’il se rappelait bien. Et, finalité de ces péripéties périlleuses, Tony… Tony avait enfin consenti à se séparer de son réacteur ARK et à se faire retirer ses éclats de shrapnels menaçant continuellement sa vie, promettant ainsi à Pepper une vie beaucoup plus calme. Et depuis qu’il s’était installé à la Tour, à l’instar du couple et du Professeur Banner, Steve n’avait pas vu une seule fois l’ingénieur concevoir une nouvelle armure. Si ce n’était de réparer quelques petits robots dont les noms lui échappaient. Pourtant, cela devait le titiller, lui donner envie… Mais Stark avait promis à Pepper n’est-ce pas ? Aussi, en attendant la reconstruction de la villa de Malibu – il semblait encore hésiter –, Stark avait décrété qu’il reprendrait en main cette fichue Tour – qu’il semblait initialement bien parti pour abandonner, les Dieux seuls savaient pourquoi, et encore – et que cela deviendrait le siège officieux – officiel ? – des Avengers. Ou tout du moins pas toute la tour, puisqu’une partie des locaux qui n’avaient pas été détruits servait encore à Stark Industries, mené d’une main de velours dans un gant de fer par la belle Virginia Pepper Potts. Cependant, l’excuse était bancale puisqu’il n’y avait plus d’Avengers à proprement parlé. Ils étaient actuellement un groupe éclaté, pour la majeure partie. Avaient-ils été une équipe soudée ? Le Capitaine n’aurait su le dire en tout exactitude. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était là. Non, vraiment pas…

Ignorant son vis-à-vis, il posa son sac de courses sur le bar à peu près épargné par la présence des gadgets de l’inventeur et chercha de quoi se préparer un bon chocolat chaud.

\- T’es bien silencieux, y a un problème. Cela n’avait rien d’une question. L’ex militaire le savait.

\- Pas du tout c’est juste que… C’est beaucoup. D’un coup je veux dire.

Son excuse était beaucoup trop bancale et, de fait, un fin sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Le p’tit Captain lui cachait quelque chose. Beaucoup d’un coup ? Comme s’il n’avait pas eu le temps de s’habituer à la vie contemporaine depuis sa décongélation… Mauvais menteur un jour, mauvais menteur toujours. D’un bond souple, il abandonna son écran rempli de données compréhensibles de lui seul – et de Bruce mais celui-ci était occupé au quatorzième étage avec ses rayons Gamma et Tony n’avait pas le _cœur_ de le déranger –. Tel un fauve acculant sa proie, il s’approcha de l’ami de son père – il n’était en aucun cas le sien… Enfin si peu… - et comme un sauvage vola le sac plastique de ce dernier avant que le pauvre Steve n’ait le temps de le récupérer.

 - Stark ! Rendez… Rends-moi ça ! S’écria-t-il en passant au tutoiement. Après tout, le génie ne s’en souciait guère.

\- Ce sera Maître pour toi Capsicle ! Son regard se plongea dans le sac et... Oh. _Oh_  ! Les caleçons à mon effigie dans ton armoire ne te plaisaient pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas aussi narcissique et t’avoir sur les fesses ne me dit rien, _du tout_.

\- C’est bien dommage…  

Les deux hommes se toisèrent mais cela n’avait rien d’agressif, l’un comme l’autre le savaient. Iron Man ne cilla pas un instant lorsque les sourcils parfaitement lisses de son interlocuteur se froncèrent, signe d’agacement. Il avait toujours cet effet sur les gens. Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

\- Tu me les rends ?

\- Elle est comment ?

\- Pardon ? L’effarement du blond était palpable même s’il tentait de rester stoïque. Anthony sut alors qu’il avait ferré quelque chose. Le Captain était bien trop lisible pour son propre bien.

\- Je te demande comment est ta dulcinée. Des gros seins ? Et les fesses ? Joignant les gestes à la parole, le scientifique s’empressa de matérialiser ses dires à l’aide de gestes plus qu’explicites. Et le soldat eut un geste de recul.

\- Stark ! Avec Natasha il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de vouloir _à tout prix_ me caser avec la première venue !

\- Aha ! J’ai touché juste alors ! Tu ne nies pas ! En même temps, soixante-dix ans dans un congélo, il était temps que ta libido se réveille !

\- C’est complètement puéril, je n’ai rencontré personne, je suis allé m’acheter des sous-vêtements, je suis passé à la caisse et…

\- Et la caissière t’a fait du gringue. Je vois.

\- Du… ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- Prends-moi pour un imbécile aussi. Peu importe, elle ne m’a rien fait du tout c’est juste… Sa ressemblance. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Murmura l’homme.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce où le vent soufflait encore à travers les bâches de plastiques grossièrement disposées. Puis le milliardaire se mit à rire à gorge déployée sous l’attitude désabusée du blond.

\- Capsicle, va falloir arrêter de voir le mal partout ! La Diva est bien au chaud dans les prisons d’Asgard et un bon quart de la population américaine doit correspondre à ce signalement. Et je pense que tu as d’autres chats à fouetter en ce moment Cap.

\- Je sais. Je disais juste que cela m’avait surpris. Je suis physionomiste. La voix de Steve laissa transparaître une légère vexation. Pas grand-chose, mais assez pour que le brun se jette sur l’occasion.

\- Oh allez, tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer j…

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui JARVIS ? S’interrompit immédiatement le scientifique tandis que Steve levait machinalement la tête.

\- Le Professeur Banner a un message à votre intention : « Cesse donc d’embarrasser ce pauvre Steve et vient m’aider pour le dosage du rayon Gamma, je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant. » Fin du message.  

Steve et Tony se regardèrent un instant et Iron Man finit par soupirer et se passer la main derrière la nuque.

 - Comment a-t-il su… ? Maugréa-t-il inaudiblement avant de délaisser proprement son jouet du moment pour gagner via l’ascenseur encore en service les étages inférieurs.

Steve ne savait pas à quel moment les deux scientifiques avaient commencé à se tutoyer – bien avant les autres - mais visiblement, leur amour des sciences et l’inconscience totale du milliardaire permettaient de créer des liens _très_ rapidement. Et même si le meneur de l’Equipe Avengers n’était pas très à l’aise ni avec l’entité que représentait JARVIS – trop complexe à comprendre pour l’instant – ni avec le Professeur Banner, il eut assez de présence d’esprit et de soulagement pour les remercier.

 - Je vous en prie Monsieur Rogers.

Et le-dit Rogers ne put s’empêcher de sursauter. Il avait encore du chemin à faire avant de comprendre toutes les complexités et nouveautés de ce monde. Un coup d’œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu’il lui restait quelques heures avant de pouvoir gagner le repère secret d’un Nick Fury de retour sur le continent américain. Il fallait croire que ses vacances en Europe ne l’avaient pas convaincu d’y rester. Ce repère qui n’en était guère un – qui retournerait dans la maison de son enfance hein ?! -, le blond savait qu’il allait devoir y démontrer tous ses talents de persuasion... Et de calme. 

* * *

** Death Valley – Salle des commandes de l’héliporteur.  **

  _L’Agent Barton laissa ses ongles se planter dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil sans chercher à s’en cacher. Ses maxillaires étaient crispés et son visage n’arborait qu’une expression vaguement concernée par la situation. Face à lui, en écran holographique made in Stark Industries, le Directeur Fury, imperturbable, comme toujours. Assis dans son fauteuil de cuir, il avait posé ses coudes sur son bureau et son menton reposait sur ses mains liées. Clint y vit tout de suite un signe évident qu’il n’allait pas aimer la suite. Pas du tout._

 _-_ _Êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous avancez Agent Romanov ?_

_L’archer ne broncha pas lorsque l’homme l’ignora. La question était purement rhétorique. Fury était celui qui donnait les ordres et les Agents les exécutaient. Aussi demander un avis était… Aussi inutile que pouvait l’être Thor sans son marteau. Enfin, Clint retirait ça. Même sans marteau, Thor était impressionnant de charisme et de force brute. Mjöllnir n’était qu’un accessoire, un catalyseur du pouvoir électrifiant du géant aux allures scandinaves. Un tic nerveux agita son pied qu’il commença à faire tapoter sur le sol, accentuant cette situation tendue. L’archer ne rata pas le regard de la tueuse, assise à ses côtés, glisser jusqu’à la preuve de son stress avant de se relever pour répondre avec son sérieux habituel à leur supérieur._

_-_ _L’Agent Barton a retrouvé toutes ses facultés. J’ai veillé à… Son recalibrage cognitif._

_Tous notèrent son hésitation – peu habituelle – lorsqu’elle tourna la tête à nouveau vers son partenaire. Elle le condamnait, elle le savait. Il le savait. Fury le savait. Tous le savaient. Il n’avait pas besoin de mots pour sentir les regards farouches et suspicieux des autres agents à son encontre. Il avait failli. Il avait trahi. Et pire encore, il avait tué. Pas de sa propre initiative, pas consciemment, mais il l’avait fait. Il était passé – momentanément – à l’ennemi. Aux mains de l’ennemi. Et Fury avait assez de problèmes sans avoir à se soucier de sa petite personne. Un agent, aussi remarquable soit-il – paix à l’âme de ce cher Coulson – était remplaçable. La Terre, Midgard ou peu importe quoi ne l’était pas. Et les actes héroïques des derniers jours ne semblaient pas suffisants pour lui trouver grâce aux yeux du S.H.I.E.L.D._

_-_ _Agent Barton._

_L’agent en question se tendit sur son fauteuil mais bravement, il se redressa, droit comme un i, avec un faux-air assuré qu’en temps normal il aurait été difficile de détecter. Mais le poids de la culpabilité faisait trop plier sa volonté et ses épaules, affaiblissant l’assurance et l’attitude professionnelle de cet homme brisé._

_\- Vous êtes trop instable…_ _Marmonna l’homme avant de reprendre d’une voix forte et assurée. Vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions. Momentanément cependant. Vous allez partir en… Vacances. Le mot sembla peut adéquat dans la bouche de l’homme borgne. Pour vérifier les dires concernant ce recalibrage. Et si je juge – seulement si je juge – votre état convenable, vous serez réhabilité sur le terrain. Pas avant. Le silence se fit quelques secondes. Des remarques ?_

_Ce n’est que lorsque le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D posa sa question que Clint se rendit compte qu’il avait cessé de respirer l’espace d’un instant. Il n’aimait pas cette décision mais avait-il le choix ? Sans un regard pour la Veuve Noire, l’Avenger se leva._

_\- Non Monsieur. Quand dois-je partir ?_

_\- Votre départ est effectif dès maintenant. Préparez vos affaires, l’Agent Hill viendra vous chercher._ _Il fallait que le moineau ait quitté le nid avant la visite du soldat dans peu de temps._

_\- Et… Suis-je autorisé à savoir où je pars Monsieur ?_

_\- Non, vous n’y êtes pas autorisé. Mais j’espère que vous aimez la neige._

_Clint pesta entre ses dents serrées. L’ex-agent en était sûr. Fury le savait. Il avait horreur de la neige._


	3. Ira furor brevis est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le second chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent ! Il est tout à fait normal de vous poser des questions quant à l'identité de certains individus. Je laisse planer le doute exprès, c'est plus amusant de voir les lecteurs penser qu'il s'agit de tel personnage, alors qu'en réalité il s'agit d'un autre ! Par ailleurs, ne vous inquiétez pas, chaque personnage d'Avengers apparaîtra, même s'ils n'ont pas tous la même importance dans cette histoire. J'essaie de varier mais vous pourrez vite détecter les protagonistes. Aussi, la longueur des chapitres est très variable, j'essaie de faire minimum quatre parties, et plus si affinités dirons-nous. Pour les caractères, j'essaie de les respecter au mieux mais je serais parfois obligée de les adapter pour le bien de mon histoire. Et petit plus, parfois, certains personnages de l'univers Marvel apparaîtront. Ils ne font pas forcément parti d'Avengers mais je trouve intéressant de glisser des références de cet univers qui est très riche ! A vous de vous poser les bonnes questions haha ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous signalerai en haut de page lorsqu'un personnage existe chez Marvel et apparaît dans cet écrit ! 
> 
> Ici, apparition du Dr Léonard Samson ! Libre à vous d'aller consulter (aha vous comprendrez) des informations sur lui ou le découvrir dans cette histoire !
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Dans ce chapitre, du Science Bro', du Captain un peu pas du tout content et quelques flashs ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**Chapitre 2 – « IRA FUROR BREVIS EST » (La colère est une courte folie.)**

* * *

** Unknown.  **

_Tu ne ressembles plus qu’à une poupée de chiffon. Plus grand qu’un Homme mais plus petit que ce que j’aurais cru. La glace est venue recouvrir d’une fine pellicule tes muscles saillants devenus aussi rigides que la pierre. Tu sembles presque apaisé petit homme… Il a rarement été donné à ma personne de voir une telle sérénité dans la mort… Dans ce sommeil réparateur dont personne ne revient. Ou presque. Parfois, j’ai espoir – vile espoir – de te sentir t’agiter, troublant cette quiétude et cette quête glaciale et impitoyable qui m’incombe. Mais tout n’est que silence et vent glaçant tes os. Tu devrais être mort tu sais… L’eau ne te fera cependant aucun mal, je te garde loin d’elle. Tu comprends ? Ne sont ennemis que ceux dont les buts divergent. Nous ne sommes pas si différents… Voudrais-tu vivre ? Où ça ? Europe ? Asie ? Amérique ? … Ailleurs ? Avoir une famille ? Voir le monde ? J’ai moi aussi eu une fois ces aspirations… Une seule fois. Mais elles sont bien vite parties en fumée, comme l’on souffle une bougie à peine allumée. Nous sommes dans le même bateau… Dans une galère qui n’en a point que le nom malheureusement. A la surface, je sens le fourmillement des bateaux qui tentent de briser la glace, les hurlements et les appels stridents provenant de la mer. Les entends-tu ? Il me semble qu’ils crient ton nom…_

* * *

** Virginie – Triskel, quartier général du S.H.I.E.L.D.  **

 - _Vous outrepassez vos compétences et vos droits soldat._

_La voix froide claqua dans l’air conditionné du bureau du Directeur Fury. Steve se surprit d’ailleurs à considérer à nouveau cet homme qui disait vouloir le bien de l’humanité et se revendiquait d’être du « bon » côté de la balance. N’était-ce pas celui même qu’il avait surpris à utiliser le Tesseract pour la conception d’armes en prévision d’une guerre probablement interplanétaire et interaciale ? Ah… Elle était belle l’Amérique du XXIème siècle…_

_L’homme mettait encore du temps à s’adapter à cette époque qui n’était guère la sienne, pourtant, il faisait des efforts. Mais le S.H.I.E.L.D… Décidément non. Leurs manières ne lui plaisaient pas. Car derrière ce respect à demi-feint, lui et les autres membres des Avengers n’étaient clairement que de la chair à canon, dernier rempart pour la population contre les menaces des Super-Vilains. Alors oui, Steve avait l’habitude de cela… Mais se le voir jeter à la figure comme un malpropre, après tout ce qu’il avait fait, tout ce qu’il avait subi… Non. Il n’était pas dit que Captain America n’avait que des qualités. Son côté borné – comme lorsqu’il n’abandonnait jamais une bataille, quitte à se faire passer à tabac au détour d’une ruelle mal famée – avait toujours porté ses fruits, quand bien même son entêtement pouvait passer pour un défaut amplifié par le pouvoir du Sérum d’Abraham Erskine. Paix à son âme. Ce dernier lui avait conseillé de suivre son cœur, et depuis cette transformation salvatrice en Super Soldat de l’Amérique - les collants en moins - l’Américain avait toujours suivi son instinct, flamboyant défenseur de la veuve et de l’orphelin, pourfendeur des ennemis de la Nation… Et cela continuerait. Fury pouvait clamer ce qu’il voulait. Steve ne le laisserait pas monter les Avengers les uns contre les autres, en les traquant, les pistant soi-disant en toute discrétion… Ils ne se connaissaient pas tous. Mais Steve avait cette faculté de s’attacher à son équipe, quelle qu’elle soit, avec une rapidité trop étrange pour être naturelle. Super Sérum, bonjour._

_-_ _Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis Capitaine ? Alors certes, oui, j’ai des devoirs. Mais des droits aussi. Que vous ne pouvez en aucun cas me retirer._

_La voix de Steve était un brin moqueuse, frisant l’ironie. Probablement la mauvaise influence exercée par Stark depuis ces dernières semaines. Et pourtant, cette phrase sonnait encore familièrement dans sa bouche. Comme s’il l’avait prononcée il y a de cela quelques semaines, quelques mois à peine, peut-être…_

_L’échange était on ne peut plus calme, des agents passaient régulièrement devant la porte ouverte de la pièce, comme pour s’assurer que l’icône américain ne chercherait pas à écraser à la tête de leur supérieur ou que le supérieur en question ne tenterait pas de plomber le torse si parfait du soldat. Mais rien. Juste un sempiternel échange de phrases acides et bornées. Steve en avait pris l’habitude. Avoir eu à supporter Anthony Edward Stark devait aider à gagner en remarques cinglantes et à compléter sa longue liste d’insultes contemporaines. Et même si le blond n’en était pas adepte, il devait reconnaître que certains termes peu élogieux concernant Fury lui démangeaient le bout de la langue avec insistance._

_\- Votre requête porte atteinte à la sécurité nationale. Et à la sécurité mondiale oserais-je dire. Alors vous pouvez choisir de vous comporter en adulte ou bien de faire des pieds et des mains comme le ferait Stark mais en aucun cas vous n’aurez accès au dossier médical de l’Agent Barton._

_\- J’avais déjà émis des doutes quant à vos motivations profondes Fury_ _– au diable le « Directeur » respectueux – mais je vois que votre paranoïa n’a d’égale que vos piètres mensonges. Il a changé. Si vous lui laissez le temps, si vous me laissez le temps de lui parler, vous verrez qu’il ne représente pas une menace. Je sais qui il est._

 _\- Vous savez qui il a été – brièvement – par ce que l’on vous a dit de lui, pas ce qu’il est devenu._ _Contra son interlocuteur. J’aurais plutôt pensé à trouver l’agent Romanov dans mon bureau pour plaider la cause de son ancien coéquipier. Pas vous Captain. Par un parfait étranger pour Barton._

_Clinton Francis Barton. Œil-de-Faucon. Fury n’avait visiblement que faire des noms et prénoms des individus qu’il retenait en captivité. Principe de la botte et de la fourmi savamment éclairé par Loki._

_-_ _Il n’est pas responsable._

_\- Vous ne l’êtes pas non plus._

_\- C’est donc votre façon de procéder ? Envoyer au trou les agents… Défaillants ?_

_Le soldat choisissait ses mots avec précision, appuyant ses dires d’une posture relativement détendue, bien que visant à montrer son entêtement à celui qui se prenait pour son supérieur. Steve avait suivi beaucoup d’hommes et beaucoup d’hommes l’avaient lui-même suivi. Et alors qu’il faisait équipe avec cet agent anciennement contrôlé, et qui avait contribué à sauver New York, on l’envoyait dans une geôle au fin fond d’il ne savait quel endroit sordide ? Son avis comptait-il si peu ? Il avait tout perdu pour la sauvegarde de la nation et du monde. Des amis, presque une famille, la femme qu’il aimait. Et, une fois encore, on tentait de lui retirer quelqu’un qu’il comprenait. Qui peut-être serait devenu son ami._

_-_ _Cette conversation est terminée Captain. Sortez._

_Le dernier mot fut articulé consciencieusement et le géant blond – américain celui-là – sentit sa mâchoire se crisper et ses poings se serrer dans son dos. Visiblement, rester campé les jambes écartées à encaisser remarques et arguments désuètes devant le borgne ne lui permettrait pas d’accéder à sa requête… Soit._

_\- Si je passe cette porte, Directeur, vous pouvez dire au revoir à toute coopération. Je ne suis pas un petit chien que l’on promène en jetant un bâton ou une balle fluorescente._

_\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, Capitaine. Vous serez de service lorsque la situation l’exigera. Allez vous plaindre au Conseil ou à Alexander Pierce directement._

_Le ton de Fury était toujours aussi condescendant, pas une note supérieure à l’autre, seulement un plissement de paupière de temps à autre. Steve savait reconnaître une bataille perdue d’avance quand il en voyait une. Pourtant, son optimisme sans bornes lui affirmait qu’il y avait moyen de la gagner… Oh. Dans les vitres au dos de l’homme noir, le soldat vit passer la Veuve Noire. Seule. Et Steve sentit à nouveau une colère sourde insoupçonnée lui secouer les entrailles, comme un souvenir enfoui. Qu’il comprenait le Professeur Banner en cet instant…_

_\- C’est votre dernier mot ? S’enquit-il d’une voix égale d’où perçait une pointe de colère si inhabituelle._

_Ses yeux n’étaient plus que deux perles bleues froides comme la glace, aussi acérées que les pointes des flèches de son coéquipier évincé. Il n’était pas difficile de le deviner…Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Jamais._

_\- Sortez Captain._

_Fury réitéra sa demande avant de tourner le dos au blond en faisant pivoter son fauteuil, donnant ainsi au borgne une vue parfaite sur la base en contrebas, sur les agents s’affairant à l’installation du complexe à demi-souterrain. Steve ne se le fit par répéter une troisième fois, malgré l’adage, et quitta promptement la pièce. Fury refusait de se montrer coopératif ? Bien. Le soldat connaissait quelqu’un qui allait être ravi de mettre à contribution ses talents pour lui mener la vie dure._

* * *

** New Jersey – Appartement sous couverture de Fury, 1437 Hammer strive.  **

\- De bonnes nouvelles à me faire partager soldat ?

Steve se contenta de s’asseoir tranquillement sur le canapé en skaï de l’appartement de Fury tandis que ce dernier préparait un café bien noir. Dire que les lieux étaient miteux était un euphémisme. Sérieusement ? Qui aurait quitté le charme d’un hôtel français parisien pour s’aventurer en territoire connu mais probablement aux prises de l’ennemi, ici, aux USA ? Le blond devait avouer que les motivations de l’ancien directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. lui posaient de sérieux problèmes. De conscience et de confiance. Car si Nick Fury semblait lui accorder crédit, l’icône américaine se méfiait toujours. L’homme était manipulateur. Steve se souvenait encore de la première fois, il y a presque deux ans, lorsqu’il était venu au Triskelion demander des comptes… Cela ne s’était pas bien terminé et la brève relation cordiale qu’il avait pu avoir avec Fury s’était transformée en une colère sourde.

\- Je venais pour recueillir des données, pas pour vous faire part des dernières nouvelles.

\- Cet air contrarié ne vous va pas, Captain. Le borgne soupira en tendant une tasse au soldat et en s’asseyant dans un fauteuil non loin. Il sirota une petite gorgée lentement, avant de reprendre. Stuttgart. C’est le dernier lieu – une base savamment dissimulée et accessible via des souterrains – où j’ai pu trouver une trace du Soldat de l’Hiver. Enfin, une trace…

\- L’Allemagne… Que voulez-vous dire ? La colère avait quitté les traits de Steve pour ne laisser la place qu’à la concentration.

\- Disons que c’est une hécatombe que j’y ai trouvé. Rien d’étonnant à cela. C’est pourquoi je vous conjure d’abandonner cette folle quête pour vous concentrer sur ce qui importe à présent : la sécurité de la Nation et la traque d’Hydra. Cet homme que vous avez connu n’est plus qu’une coquille vide qui traque ses anciens alliés. Et une fois que vous vous serez mis en travers de sa route… C’est vous qu’il liquidera. _Sa mission_.

L’Américain vêtu de manière à passer inaperçu inspira lentement avant de venir s’enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé qui grinça sous lui. Se pinçant l’arrête du nez, il secoua la tête.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé et je ne crois pas vous devoir des comptes, _Monsieur_. Je vais chercher Bucky, le retrouver et…

\- … Et ? Lui faire des sourires, lui rappeler le bon vieux, comme si rien de tout cela ne s’était produit ? Êtes-vous simplement naïf ou plus stupide que je ne le pensais ? Je pense que nous avons perdu assez de soldats, il n’est pas ques…

\- Il suffit ! Steve s’était levé. Sa patience s’amenuisait à chaque rencontre avec l’ex-directeur. Je n’ai que faire de ce que vous pensez et je ne prendrais plus part à aucune de vos combines ! Nous avons perdu des gens, en partie par _votre_ faute, alors je n’abandonnerais pas à nouveau mon ami parce que vous jugez cela plus adapté à la situation !

\- Si vous parlez de Bart…

\- Justement. _Vous_ êtes responsable de la disparition de Barton. Je ne sais pas comment Natasha a fait pour ne pas vous forcer la main. Ajouta-t-il après quelques brèves secondes de silence.

\- Elle savait qu’elle ne tirerait rien de moi et qu’elle avait des missions à remplir, plus importantes que ses états d’âme. Envoyer Barton en Alaska fut une malheureuse erreur, j’en ai conscience, mais il était passé à l’ennemi, soldat. Qui sait ce que ce fou-furieux de Loki avait pu lui implanter dans la tête ?

\- Une _erreur_  ? Le blond posa sa tasse encore pleine sur la table basse face à lui et vint frotter rageusement l’arrière de sa tête. J’aurais dû vous forcer à me le dire… Marmonna-t-il.

\- Captain, que je sois bien clair… Le borgne se leva à son tour, toisant sans animosité le blond dont la nervosité et la colère débordaient de son apparent calme. Chaque décision que j’ai prise, chaque détail que j’ai méticuleusement préparé… Ils avaient un but. Qui aurait pu sauver des vies. Je n’ai pas à me justifier devant votre idéal américain.

\- Et il en a pris plus qu’il n’en a sauvé…

\- Nous étions gangréné et… Je n’ai aucune piste pour Barton. Il peut tout aussi bien être mort comme embrigadé, invité à se conformer à la nouvelle politique d’Hydra. Cela fait près de deux ans soldat. De plus, il n'y a plus aucune trace d'une quelconque base en Alaska... Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il soit envoyé à Zurich, au centre de trauma... Ou qu'il soit mort.

Steve ne comprenait pas. Il voulait faire confiance à cet homme. Mais toutes ces choses qu’il lui disait… Elles le blessaient, il ne voulait pas y croire. Simple aveuglement ? Le blond n’était pas sûr de le savoir.

\- Qu’allez-vous faire ?

\- Me rendre à Stuttgart et voir si je peux remonter la piste.

\- Je pense aller en vacances à Tahiti quelques temps… J’ai entendu dire que la médecine y était miraculeuse.

Un silence étrange laissa place à la déclaration de Fury. Cette façon sibylline de parler… Steve la détestait.

\- Demandez de l’aide à Stark. Il me semble bien que son passe-temps était de fouiller nos serveurs informatiques. Il devrait bien trouver la liste des personnes présentes à notre base en Alaska, et ce malgré la suppression des serveurs.

Encore un pion avancé sur l’échiquier. Le Captain n’arrivait à voir encore la totalité du jeu. Précipitait-il la prise du Roi ? La chute de la Reine ?

\- Je ne vous souhaite pas bonne chance Captain. Car ce que vous découvrirez sera au-delà de toutes les horreurs que vous avez pu connaître.

Sur ces belles promesses, l’icône gagna la sortie.

\- J’ai été ravi de vous revoir pour cette discussion de courtoisie.

La porte claqua violemment derrière le soldat des années 40 et Fury soupira. Il était facile de faire sortir le Capitaine de ses gongs et de l’envoyer dans la bonne direction. L’homme s’étonnait de savoir faire cela si bien. Il sentait la méfiance du soldat. Certaines décisions le touchaient de trop près pour qu’il puisse les prendre en toute objectivité.

Et ce que Steve et Fury ne savaient pas encore à ce moment là, c’est que certaines pièces de l’échiquier qui n’avaient pas encore conscience de l’être avaient décidées de ne plus se _conformer_. Bientôt, Hydra ne serait plus le seul problème dont ils auraient à se soucier.

* * *

** Manhattan – Laboratoire de bio-chimie, Tour Stark.  **

Bruce se pencha un peu plus sur la paillasse où se succédaient des dizaines d’éprouvettes agrémentées de liquides tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, probablement pour mieux les identifier.

\- Tony ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer l’agitateur à ta gauche ?

\- Le grand ou le p’tit ?

\- Le grand. Je vais tenter de soumettre les cellules fournies par Steve à des radiations gamma de faible amplitude. L’agitation magnétique devrait pouvoir ralentir les effets que les rayons auront sur les…

\- Ow ow, temps mort Banner… Le coupa le génie en se relevant de la table sur laquelle il avait posé ses fesses moulées d’un pantalon de toile noire. T’es en train de me dire que le Captain – _notre_ Capsicle là, celui qui porte des collants – a accepté, sans broncher, de se laisser prélever quelques millilitres de sang pour… Le bien de la science ? Il a conscience que tu vas t’en servir pour…

\- Steve sait que j’ai l’intention d’analyser son sang et de synthétiser un nouveau sérum dans le but d’éradiquer Hulk.  

Au fond de lui, l’homme aux cheveux légèrement bouclés sentit la présence menaçante de la créature irradiée se manifester. Il n’appréciait visiblement pas la nouvelle… Mais Bruce avait fait ce choix, depuis longtemps déjà.

\- Mais c’est ridicule ! 

Bruce se demanda un instant pourquoi Anthony semblait si outré par la nouvelle. En colère même.

\- Je pensais que c’était… Avant ! Avant qu’on travaille tous ensemble ! Que tu… Que tu nous sauves moi et Pepper ! Et maintenant, avec Hydra… Bon sang, Bruce ! C’est pas rien ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la monumentale de putain de connerie que t’es en train de pondre ? Je pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour mais t’es vraiment con. C’est le mot. 

Le professeur spécialisé dans les rayons gamma, humanitaire à ses heures perdues, ne se formalisa pas du vocabulaire toujours aussi riche du milliardaire. Steve avait eu la même réaction, les gros mots en moins. Car même si le soldat ne semblait pas très à l’aise avec lui, il avait eu la décence de l’écouter du début à la fin, et… De le conseiller, comme un véritable leader, soucieux des membres de son équipe, l’aurait fait. Et c’est ce qui avait fini de convaincre Bruce. Il avait eu l’impression d’être à sa place. Oh il ne se faisait pas d’illusion, sans Hulk, sa place au sein des Avengers ne serait plus que fioriture, mais qui s’en préoccupait ? Il ne serait plus parmi eux pour s’en soucier, loin des problèmes et mensonges du territoire américain et de ses membres armés. Il avait donné, merci. Et puis pour ce qu’il restait des Avengers…

\- C’est ma décision Tony. Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est que de vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Asséna le scientifique avec un peu plus de froideur et d’agacement qu’il n’aurait voulu. Pourtant son rythme cardiaque ne cilla pas. 

\- Tu dis que je ne sais pas ce que c’est ? Le génie misanthrope laissa échapper un petit rire amer avant de s’asseoir à nouveau, les bras croisés sur son torse d’où perçait encore il y a quelques temps une lueur bleutée. Parce que d’après toi avoir eu des éclats de shrapnels dans le torse pendant des années, prêts à me perforer le cœur au moindre bin’s, c’était une promenade de santé peut-être ? Le ton de Tony était plus agressif qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Qu’il ne l’aurait voulu d’ailleurs. 

Les regards chocolat des deux scientifiques se croisèrent et ce fut Bruce qui finit par détourner la tête en se mordillant l’intérieur de la joue.

\- Je suis désolé Tony. Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, c’est juste…

\- Il n’est pas très différent de toi.

\- Comment je suis sensé le prendre ?

\- Bien. J’t’ai pas dit que j’aimais ta façon de perdre le contrôle et de te transformer en géant vert ?

\- … Si. Mais…

\- Maaaais… Pas de mais. Considère ma théorie avant de porter des conclusions hâtives, veux-tu ? Parlons de scientifique éclairé à scientifique borné, okay ?

\- Je suis sensé être celui borné ? Ironisa l’alter-ego du Hulk en se laissant pourtant convaincre, comme l’attestait son attitude moins défensive et plus détendue.

\- Imaginons un instant que notre bonhomme coloré soit, comme tu le prétends – non ne m’interromps pas – la bête assoiffée de destruction que tu dis – son «  _Hulk tout casser_  ! » n’est pas un argument ! Rejeté ! -, explique-moi la raison pour laquelle il m’a sauvé alors que… Imperceptiblement, Iron Man se sentit comprimé dans un étau impénétrable, éternelle angoisse qui l’assaillait depuis le siège de New York. Alors que j’allais m’écraser après être passé dans le vortex ? Réussit-il à poursuivre, se maîtrisant. Seuls Pepper, Rhodes et plus récemment Bruce étaient au courant pour ses petites crises. Oh et Harley aussi. 

Tony devina sans peine qu’il venait d’aborder un sujet aussi controversé qu’incompréhensible pour son interlocuteur. D’une couleur à peu près normale, le possesseur de l’armure Iron Man – des armures d’ailleurs, détruites accessoirement aussi… – put voir son ami passer à un teint blafard puis légèrement rouge avant de revenir à la normale. Sentiments contradictoires probablement.

\- Je ne…

\- Je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate. C’est beaucoup trop gros – oh putain oui – pour qu‘on puisse poser un oui ou un non radical à cette question. Mais… Penses-y okay ? Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, j’en sais quelque chose. 

Bruce secoua doucement la tête, toujours aussi ébranlé, même s’il aurait largement préféré ne pas l’être, oh oui. Il ne voulait pas douter. Il ne voulait pas que Tony vienne remettre en question ces années de souffrance, de travail sur soi, de décisions. Et pourtant, en quelques secondes, il venait de faire voler en éclat la moindre parcelle de certitude en Bruce. Mais son esprit se focalisa bien vite sur un autre sujet. La voix désincarnée de JARVIS.

\- Messieurs… Le Captain Rogers est de retour et souhaiterait vous parler dans les plus brefs délais. Au salon, précise-t-il. Informa l’IA.

\- Déjà de retour ? S’étonna Tony.

\- Je me permets de vous informer, Monsieur, que le Captain présente une activité cardiaque trop élevée pour la normale ainsi qu’une activité nerveuse et émotionnelle instable. Les probabilités que le débriefing du Captain Rogers avec le B.M.M.P.P.D.V  se soit mal déroulé sont de 98%.

\- B.M.M.P… Quoi ?

\- Borgne Mort Mais Pas Pour De Vrai. Expliqua Stark avant de reporter son attention sur JARVIS. Et pour les 2% restant ?

\- Variable concernant la probable rencontre du Captain avec un membre de la gente féminine. 

Bruce et Anthony froncèrent de concert des sourcils avant de s’entreregarder.

\- Fury. Déclarèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Petit farceur... Tu as récupéré l'enregistrement de cette rencontre J’ ?

\- Evidemment Monsieur. Je viens de la télécharger et je l’ai également stockée sur votre serveur personnel.

\- Tu as encore piraté le système informatique du Directeur ? Enfin de Fury ? Souffla l’autre scientifique avant de venir passer une large main dans ses boucles raccourcies.

\- Encore ? Je ne quitte jamais ses données – bancaires, téléphoniques… - des yeux, nuance. Ricana Tony. Mais là, c’est sur un bouton du blouson de Cap que j’ai implanté une puce.

Et comme un seul homme, les deux scientifiques quittèrent le laboratoire pour gagner le salon dont les réparations traînaient encore en longueur. Bizarrement, l’un comme l’autre savaient qu’ils n’allaient guère apprécier la suite.

* * *

** Manhattan – Salon, Tour Stark.  **

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Steve n’avait pas ressenti des émotions aussi violentes et contradictoires. Autant, par le passé, il avait toujours plaidé pour que les coupables payent leurs crimes, peu importait de quelle manière. Autant… Condamner son ami, condamner _Bucky_ pour des crimes qu’il avait certes commis, mais après une lobotomisation subie à cause des russes… Non. C’était clairement au-delà de ses forces. Il croyait avoir tout perdu ce jour-là, lorsqu’il s’était réveillé dans ce monde qui ne lui appartenait pas et ne lui appartiendrait jamais, et là… Une brève lueur d’espoir, comme une fusée de détresse dans le ciel. _Bucky_.

Les bras croisés sur son torse musclé, le soldat faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, à peine troublé par le bruit des travaux de la façade de la tour. Il était d’ailleurs tellement pris dans ses réflexions qu’il n’entendit pas immédiatement Bruce et Tony entrer, les sourcils froncés. Aussitôt qu’il les aperçut, son attitude varia légèrement : ses muscles se détendirent vaguement et ses bras vinrent longer son corps. Seule sa mâchoire carrée restait obstinément serrée. L’alter ego d’Hulk lui adressa d’ailleurs un signe de tête poli. S’il y avait bien une chose que le blond avait appris ces dernières semaines, c’est qu’en présence du Docteur Banner, et malgré la retenue et le self-control de ce dernier… Mieux valait éviter toute augmentation sensible de stress et toute attitude menaçante, même si ce n’était pas à l’encontre du brave professeur. Hulk, lui, ne faisait guère la différence à ce sujet. Individu hostile à son encontre ou non, toute personne véhiculant une forme de colère faisait réagir le géant vert, allant parfois jusqu’à influencer le caractère plutôt doux de l’homme aux cheveux légèrement bouclés, lorsque la transformation n’était pas de mise.

Ce fut le milliardaire qui lança la conversation, embrayant sur une boutade ayant pour simple but de détendre l’atmosphère. Autant dire que les blagues du génie ne détendaient jamais le blond qui se contenta d’hausser un sourcil à peine convaincu par le ton joyeux du fils d’Howard.

\- Dis donc Capsicle, on te laisse deux secondes sans surveillance et tu fais des bêtises ? T’es un vilain garçon…

\- Je suppose que tu as espionné la conversation que j’ai eu avec le dir… Fury ? Le changement qui s’opéra dans la bouche de l’icône n’échappa à aucun des deux scientifiques présents. Ni son ton à la limite de la sécheresse.

\- Il est possible que JARVIS ait enregistré la conversation grâce à la puce électronique au niveau de ton blouson mais je n’ai pas encore eu le plaisir de t’écouter tenir tête à ce bon vieux Fury. Comment se porte-t-il d’ailleurs ? Pas trop de problème avec ses miroirs et l’absence d’un œil ? Par habitude, Anthony gagna le bar où il se servit un scotch tandis que Steve et Bruce gagnaient le canapé pour s’y installer. Bon allez, j’arrête de te charrier, sinon Bruce va se sentir obligé de me convaincre de me taire à coup de géant vert. Et j’aimerais garder ma tour intacte pour le m…

\- Stark. 

Aie. Utilisation du nom de famille. Levant ses yeux chocolat, l’ingénieur eut l’occasion d’observer l’air neutre du Professeur Banner… Et l’air mortellement sérieux et crispé de l’autre blond.

\- Constipé Steve ? Tenta-t-il une dernière fois avant que les deux autres Avengers ne soupirent en même temps. Tony restait Tony… 

Il finit cependant par réussir à faire cesser ses babillages. Car Anthony avait beau dire… Il était curieux. Et même si la curiosité était un vilain défaut, il n’en restait pas moins _très_ curieux. A la limite de l’indécence.

\- Allez, crache-nous le morceau, je dois encore bosser sur MARK XLIII et…

\- Tony… Le rappela à l’ordre gentiment Bruce lorsqu’il se rendit compte que le propriétaire de la tour repartait dans ses délires. Et pose ce verre d’alcool. Tu sais pertinemment que si Pepper te voit avec…

\- Ah oui, suis-je bête, je n’ai plus d’armures. Ni le droit de boire de l’alcool. Bien. Continue, je t’en prie. Il posa son verre sur la table basse pour se donner contenance.

\- Fury a une piste sur la localisation de Bucky…

\- Ton pote congelé qui a tenté de te tuer ? Bonne nouvelle.

Le ton semblait badin. Comme dénué de sentiments. Ils ne se connaissaient pas tous les uns et les autres après tout. A dire vrai… Ce n’était pas que Tony ou Bruce se fichaient du sort de James Bucanan Barnes. Ils ne le montraient pas, l’un par fierté, l’autre par prudence, mais les états d’âme du Captain les affectaient. Comme une éponge qui refile ce qu’elle a accumulé, Steve avait cette fâcheuse tendance à tout prendre à cœur, à faire de _leurs_ problèmes _ses_ problèmes. A transformer _ses_ problèmes en les _leurs,_ sans le vouloir. A se comporter en leader. En ami. Peut-être ne le voulaient-ils pas. Peut-être voulaient-ils…

Bruce se crispa. Il y avait Bucky oui. Bucky qui affectait les émotions du soldat. Mais il y avait autre chose qui l’affectait. Quelque chose qui les toucheraient eux aussi tous les deux. Il le sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles.

\- Mais aucune nouvelle de Clint. Annonça de but en blanc le blond. 

Il y eut un très bref silence et ce fut comme d’habitude l’ex-ingénieur en armement qui s’occupa de le briser.

\- Et bien ça fait un moment qu’on a pas de nouvelles de la tarentule, peut-être qu’elle sait quelque chose, depuis le temps.

\- Veuve noire.

\- Peu importe.

\- Ce n’est pas le fond du problème, c’est… Clint n’est à aucune ancienne base du S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- C’est Fury te l’a dit ? Tu es sûr qu’il n’est pas en Alaska ? Là où ils l’avaient envoyé ?

\- Il n’y est _plus_. L’Agent Hill m’a dit que…

\- Ah ! L’Agent Hill. Fury… Des êtres à qui l’on peut réellement faire confiance, évidemment. Quoi que Hill travaille pour moi maintenant… Enfin pour Pepper. Et elle fait bien son boulot. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Le coupa Iron Man. Chuis sûr qu’il doit être sous un cocotier au niveau d’une plage paradisiaque à se dorer la pilule et se marrer du fait qu’on, enfin que certains, se font du sang d’encre pour lui.

\- Tony. La voix de Bruce s’éleva, calme mais ferme. Si Clint n’est plus à la base – et je doute en effet qu’il le soit – c’est probablement à cause de son problème de… Passage à l’ennemi. Et d’instabilité chronique. Ils ont probablement dit il y a un an et demi qu’ils l’envoyaient en Alaska. C’est ce qui était marqué dans le dossier oui. Mais qui nous dit qu’ils ne l’ont pas déplacé ensuite ?

Un nouveau silence se fit, et il n’avait rien d’engageant, chacun assimilant les dernières informations.

\- Je vais jeter un coup d’œil aux serveurs fantômes du S.H.I.E.L.D. et pirater ceux qui sont à Hydra… Ou au S.H.I.E.L.D. peu importe. Décréta aussitôt Stark, arrachant presque un soupir de soulagement au blond. Qui eut cru qu’il n’aurait pas à supplier pour obtenir quelque chose du génie ni à lui expliquer ce dont il avait besoin ?

\- Je vais contacter Natasha. Informa Steve en sortant de la poche de son jean le Stark-phone gracieusement offert par l’ex-playboy.

Sa moue hésitante en fixant l’objet n’échappa cependant pas à Bruce qui ne put s’empêcher de sourire sous cape.

\- Je vais t’aider Steve. Tony les rend de plus en plus complexes à utiliser, ne t’en blâme pas.

Le blond lui sourit, rassuré d’avoir de l’aide… Et de constater que le professeur semblait détendu en sa présence. Tony quitta pour sa part rapidement le salon afin d’aller s’enfermer dans son atelier. Primo pour se fendre la poire en écoutant Captain-collants-moulants tenir tête au pirate, et secundo pour dénicher le moineau en cavale. Au salon, le scientifique choisit avec habileté le numéro spécialement dédié à l’assassin en combinaison avant de mettre le téléphone sur haut-parleur. La Veuve noire allait devoir répondre à quelques petites questions… 

* * *

** Alaska – Centre de détention et laboratoires biochimiques du S.H.I.E.L.D.  **

_Fury lui avait dit qu’il aurait froid… Pas que sa peau se décollerait sous l’action du froid, qu’il peinerait à respirer à s’en brûler la trachée ainsi que les poumons et que sa morve ne serait plus que glaçons obstruant ses narines ! En descendant du jet qui l’avait conduit à destination en une quelques heures, turbulences obligent, Clint ne put s’empêcher de serrer sur son épaule la lanière de son sac et de venir rentrer son cou dans son col fourré, rabattant par la même occasion sa capuche sur le dessus de sa tête, aussi frigorifiée que le reste de son corps._

_A peine eut-il fait deux pas dehors, dans le blizzard, que trois hommes qu’il était facile de deviner armés, même pour un novice, débarquèrent pour l’escorter. Soit disant. En levant légèrement la tête pour tenter d’apercevoir quelque chose à travers ce vent enneigé et traître, Clint plissa des yeux et put enfin deviner les contours d’un complexe à l’allure militaire. Suivant les trois hommes, qui l’encadrèrent, il finit par pénétrer via une porte hautement sécurisée dans un long couloir éclairé par des néons. Aussitôt, la hausse de la température l’obligea à retirer sa capuche bordée de fourrure et à ouvrir le zip de sa grosse doudoune. Pendant un bref instant, il devina plus qu’il ne vit les muscles de ses accompagnateurs se tendre. Comme s’il allait les attaquer… Loin de s’offusquer des attitudes des gardes, le châtain les suivit à travers les dédales de couloirs aseptisés, ne croisant personne et laissant les portes se refermer derrière lui. Il le savait… Elles ne s’ouvriraient plus avant longtemps._

_Les trois hommes le prièrent de s’arrêter devant une large porte pouvant aisément laisser passer Hulk, pour un peu que ce dernier soit capable de s’y engouffrer sans rien détruire. Une fois que l’un des agents entraînés eut composé un code pour avoir accès à la pièce, après avoir exposé sa rétine à un scanner et son empreinte digitale à un lecteur spécifique, la porte coulissante s’ouvrit sans un bruit. Clint entra et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Des hommes en blouse blanche. Des femmes aussi. Beaucoup de blouses… Mais pas que. Des soldats se tenaient armés jusqu’aux dents aux entrées et sorties. L’ex-Avenger – il ne l’était plus n’est-ce pas ? – en était sûr, même s’il n’en avait pas croisé : cette base glaciale comportait probablement tout son arsenal militaire destiné à protéger les lieux mais aussi les occupants, ceux non contraints d’y rester. Et même si presque aucun soldat n’était apparu sous ses yeux durant sa déambulation, Clint se doutait qu’il n’avait présentement découvert que la surface de l’iceberg. La partie émergée. Probablement que celle immergée ne lui plairait pas…_

_De nombreux écrans se suivaient les uns les autres sur les bureaux, comme dans la salle de contrôle de l’hélicarrier. Un homme, probablement quinquagénaire, s’approcha avec un sourire bonhomme qui déplut automatique à l’archer, notamment parce qu'il dut lever la tête pour apercevoir le visage de son interlocuteur._

_\- Bonjour. Vous devez être Clint Barton je présume ? Le Directeur m’a prévenu de votre arrivée imminente. Je suis le Docteur Léonard Samson, vous devez peut-être..._

_\- Ca ne me dit rien._ _La remarque alliant froideur et sérieux déstabilisa le médecin qui laissa échapper un petit rire légèrement nerveux avant de retirer sa main que l’archer n’avait pas serrée._

 _\- Evidemment, évidemment… Hm. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers._

_D’un geste de la main, l’homme aux cheveux mi-longs et de couleur non identifiée – étaient-ils… Verts ?! – congédia les trois soldats qui avaient escortés Œil-de-Faucon et, d’un signe de tête, il encouragea ce dernier à le suivre. Clint n’ayant d’autre choix que d’obtempérer, il sortit sur les talons de l’eurasien – l’accent… - et lui emboîta le pas sans broncher, son regard analysant bien malgré lui où il était tombé. Chaque détail, chaque bouche d’aération, chaque couloir… Le châtain accumula dans un coin de son cerveau récemment libéré toutes ces données, priant pour ne jamais avoir à s’en servir contre… Contre le S.H.I.E.L.D. Voilà, c’était dit._

_Tout deux arrivèrent face à une porte où l’archer put y lire ses initiales. Un autre détail attira cependant son attention._

_\- Voici votre chambre Agent._

_\- Cellule._

_\- Je vous demande pardon ?_

_\- Ma cellule. Vous pouvez le dire docteur, j’ai saisi la mesure de ma mise à pied. Et ne m’appelez pas agent, je ne le suis plus…_ _Il y avait quelque chose de torturé dans sa voix, et le médecin se promit de creuser la question. Il était là pour ça après tout._

_\- Monsieur Barton, ceci n’est pas une cellule. Pour preuve, il n’y a pas de verrous._

_\- Certaines pièces en ont._

_\- Oh, vous l’avez remarqué…_

_\- Que signifie cette inscription « niveau 2 » sous mes initiales ?_ _S’enquit l’Avenger en tapotant de l’index la plaque nominant la pièce qui lui serait attribuée pour quelques temps._

_\- Oh ceci… Les chambres sont classées par niveau. Jusqu’au niveau deux les portes ne comportent pas de verrous. Vous êtes donc libre de vous… Promener. En fonction des zones permises par l’accréditation que j’ai laissée dans votre chambre, sur le bureau. Le niveau un regroupent les patients lambda – enfin du S.H.I.E.L.D. –, ceux en soins intensifs et de longue durée. Le niveau deux, le vôtre, est destiné aux patients à plus ou moins longue durée…_

_\- Et potentiellement dangereux._ _Compléta le châtain en effleurant à nouveau la plaque, son regard dans le vide._

_Il y eut un bref silence, très bref, avant que l’homme à la blouse ne reprenne._

_\- C’est exact. Mais dans votre cas, cette appellation pourrait changer._

_Un rire amer et discret répondit à sa tentative de rassurer Œil-de-Faucon. Ce dernier n’était guère aveugle quant à la question, mais il se garda de faire part de ses pensées._

_\- Et pour les autres niveaux ?_ _S’enquit-il pour reprendre la teneur de la conversation précédente._

 _\- Pour votre sécurité… Mieux vaut que vous ignoriez ce que ces cellules de niveau trois à cinq impliquent._

_Tout était clair. Clint devrait se borner aux pièces communes avec les autres « détenus » et sa chambre deux étoiles. La porte s’ouvrit sur une pièce sobre avec un lit, une lampe et une table de chevet, un bureau et une chaise ainsi qu’une petite salle de bain avec le strict minimum. Entrant, l’archer s’approcha du bureau où il découvrit un badge avec sa photo et contenant surtout son accréditation. Il finit, une fois sa rapide inspection faite, par se tourner vers le docteur qui n’avait pipé mot depuis son entrée._

_\- Qu’est-ce qu’il va se passer… Ensuite ?_

_\- Nous aurons dès demain des séances pour évaluer vos capacités, je vous en dirais plus à ce moment-là. Maintenant… Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, j’ai encore du travail, je vous laisse défaire vos affaires._

_\- Vous n’avez même pas vérifié le contenu de mon sac._

_\- Les détecteurs ultrasophistiqués à l’entrée s’en sont chargés Monsieur Barton. Vous êtes… Désarmé, et c’est beaucoup mieux ainsi, pour votre confort et la période qui va suivre._

_Léonard Samson eut un sourire neutre avant de s’en aller et la porte se referma, laissant l’Avenger dans ses geôles. Si ce n’était pas des menaces à peine voilées que l’homme venait de proférer… Clint voulait bien manger son arc et ses flèches._

 

 


End file.
